Story:Conquest/Oavyce
See Also: Oavyce in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita Oavyce de la Mancha is a main antagonist in Conquest. As one of the few main characters from the Eastern Land, he is a bloodthirsty conqueror who enters Trallia with lofty ambitions - and an army to back them up. Profile Appearance As a very short man, Oavyce is a slim yet physically fit, dark-skinned man from the Eastern province of La Mancha. His hair is black and curly, and he either styles it straight up or slicked back. As a man who is frequently irritated or agitated, his dark brown eyes are usually squinting and his face is in a grimace. His main outfit consists of a dark blue tunic with tight black tights and shirt. The uniform is usually punctuated black and orange themed armor and a necklace with various jewels decorated on it. On his person at all times is his shortsword in its sheath, although whether it is on his belt on his back varies. When in war battles, he wears a complete set of black armor with orange accents and a horned motif. Personality Oavyce is a spoiled, self-righteous noble. He embodies the worst of noble traits, being sadistic, attention-needing, and completely detached from normal, middle-class life. He is supremely confident, overly chauvinistic, and vaguely misogynistic. He finds all people who don't follow his lifestyles or beliefs to be scum, especially those born to a lower caste than him. He is not, however, a xenophobe - instead, Oavyce strongly believes in simply ruling the "baser people". When it comes to companionship, he believes in getting attached to no other human being, besides the occasional sexual contact (or, more accurately, exploitation). Story Oavyce comes from a rich family and was never without wants, and was hardly exposed to the outside world. Despite his expensive lifestyle, his parents never really had a taste for him; as the youngest son of three boys, he was denied any chance of the throne of La Mancha, his hometown, and his second brother was an overachiever, leaving Oavyce to be left in the shadows of them both. His parents were never satisfied with him and his efforts were always for naught. This shaped him to be a sadistic, attention-needing person, flying into silent rages when he wasn't acknowledged or appreciated. As a child, he either read fantasy books with his wet nurse or trained with the sword, leaving him with both an unsatiated taste for adventure and bravery and an unusually strong sword arm. His biggest dream in life is to rule both La Mancha and all of Trallia, and isn't beneath manipulating people or taking lives to get what he wants. Abilities Oavyce wields a thin, short black sword with a red hilt. As a Prince, he is a quick and fast fighter who focuses on catching his enemies off guard and piercing through guards. He isn't the strongest fighter and doesn't have the best endurance, but is very nimble and thus recovers from blocks and dodges very quickly, allowing him to strike back against enemies when they least expect it. Later on in the story, he begins to take advantage of his potential with magic, and begins to dabble in darkness-oriented skills. This manifests in him being able to use the energy as an offensive force and a manipulator of space; his most favored use of the art is to teleport and to finish off enemies without leaving behind any evidence. Music *Theme Song: No Defeat *Character Theme: Black Heart *Battle Theme: Continuous Slaughter Relationships Victor As a constant adversary to Oavyce's plans, Victor von Dieter is one of his biggest enemies. Oavyce just wants the man dead, and for a good amount of time he is genuinely ignorant of what exactly Victor has against him. However, once he realizes that the very reason he was able to invade Trallia was because of Victor's childish idea of a practical joke, he cruelly decides to toy with the man and sees him as an obstacle that will be removed in time. Meagan Kaliriya Leos Touga Although the two are on opposite sides of the Trallian War, Oavyce and Touga are actually quite similar when it comes to ideologies, albeit not in the methods at all times. Once the two become acquainted, however, Touga begins to manipulate all those around him - including his 'pet' Kaliriya - and helps Oavyce in his goals for world domination. The scheme becomes so clever that Touga isn't even suspected by his closest comrades. Oavyce, of course, agrees to this setup and goes along with Touga's plan as it will lead him to further conquest and glory. Maribelle